


The dirty Desires of the Hyuga Princess

by Hollywoodmitch92



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywoodmitch92/pseuds/Hollywoodmitch92
Summary: Things between Natuto and Hinata get heated when Hinata attempts to take the reins
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hi there for those of you who are new welcome my name is mitch and I write mainly Bondage fanfic I wrote a previous Naruhina fanfic was was gonna lead on but writers block got me so I went back and re did the story and I somehow created this fanfic  
If it gets enough love I may add to it but for now I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

p>She laid there body exposed and hungrily awaiting the next sweet release of pure excasty. She had forgotten just how many orgasms she had experienced up to this point but it mattered not.

Her body had been so overcome by her dirty desires that she just wanted more and she cared not about her language or her demeanor.

Hinata always came across as shy and reserved but when it came to Naruto her mind would instantly switch to that of dirty thoughts the stuff you would only dream of or would witness in a dirty movie.

Countless nights have occurred when Hinata would just spend all her time masturbating over Naruto and sometimes her screams of pleasure could be heard from the next room.

It came as no surprise that when Naruto asked Hinata over to his house that a wild night awaited them both one that neither of the young shinobi would ever forget. 

Naruto was skilled in battle but his powress with his tounge was even more impressive as his mouth darted across her wet folds like a bull in a China shop.

Hinatas sweet moans proved only to entice the young shinobi more as his skillful tounge plunged deeper and deeper into his lovers soaking wet folds which left hinata paralysed and gasping eradicatly for air.

However things would suddenly take a turn not wanting to be the Sub anymore Hinata gathered her strength and resolve and fought back.

Hinata forced herself up off the bed and in one solid thrust threw naruto under her and established dominance as she took his cock in her hands.

Taken aback by Hinatas sudden dominance naruto decided to allow his lover to take the reins and allow her to take control.

With renewed confidence Hinata began to stroke her lovers member being meticulous and thorough ensuring that she would invoke some sort of sexual response.

But much to her surprise Naruto was just staring at her with a smile goading her on almost demanding that she kick it up a notch and show him what she can really do 

Seeing this sent shivers down her spine that same smile is what caused her to fall in love with him in the 1st place and its all she needed to make him eat his words.

Immediately she picked up the pace and by throwing her head to the side this allowed her hair to flow freely which sent shivers down Narutos spine.

Her hands may be delicate and small but they became the hands of a goddess a goddess who knew her way round a shaft.

The sound of Hinatas staggered breathing was music to Narutos ears she was really going all out and the technique that she was using was phenomenal almost like it was 2nd nature.

After several minutes of seductive foreplay Hinata began to take more forceful measures and started to lick the underside of his cock this came as a big surprise as Hinata was usually very reserved in her sexual arts.

Hinata had never given a blowjob before and only heard about it after an embarrassing story arose between Sai and Ino one night whilst in the women's baths.

Using her limited experience Hinata took her lovers cock in her mouth in one fell swoop.

"Fuck me Hinata" panted Naruto. The only thing he saw right now was Hinata slowly bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Do you (slurp) like this Naruto Kun." Hinata  
Said whilst between breaths whilst keeping his cock between her mouth. 

Naruto was in heaven right now he had heard about this sexual act from pervy sage during their training trip but man this was beyond his wildest imagination.

Hinata was continuing her brave venture and without warning positioned herself in a rather unique way. She stopped what she was doing and reached for an item she had his under the bed earlier that same day.

Naruto seeing the item that Hinata had gathered decided to play dumb and act aloof and in doing so Hinata would soon come to regret her decision.

Narutos pleasure continued the 9 tales chakra allowed him godly levels of stamina but even that has its limits as Natuto would soon come to Realise as he felt his orgasm come nearer to fruition.

However just as Naruto was about to climax Hinata stopped suddenly and ceased all action invoking a befuddled Naruto to stop and lose his focus for a split second this however was all the time Hinata needed to execute her great plan.

Hinata moved like lighting and pounced on Naruto in an attempt to lock her already orgasm denied lover to the bed however although Hinata was fast Naruto was much faster.

In the time Hinata pounced 3 shadow clones had been created and each one pinned her down and locked her in the same place Naruto should've been right now.

"What did u expect" Naruto giggled with a boyish charm "Although I will admit it was your best attempt so far and I almost fell for it" 

Tried as she might the steel bindings would not budge they had been coated with a strong chakra sealing Justu that can render any Shinobi powerless

"Struggle all you like but you won't break free grandma tsunade herself cant break those chains" Naruto grinned with confidence.

Despite her best efforts she still came up short and would now be at Narutos beck and call until he would allow her freedom something that wouldn't be happening for a long time.

End Chpt 1

So their you have it Even Hinata can't fool Naruto if you wanna know what happens next stay tunes for more exciting adventures


	2. The further Desires of the Hyuga Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild night continues between the young shinobi as Hinata learns 1st hand just how amazing the nine tales chakra really is

Work In Progess


End file.
